Crooked wings
by RainingThorns
Summary: Levy and Gajeel are ying and yang, good and bad, angel and demon, sperate sides of the coin. Their paths were always meant to cross and once they were, they were never to be parted once together. One day the little angel is lured in to hell and has to enlist the help of a demon to keep her safe. LATER LEMON, GAJEVY rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Crooked wings**

Written by: RainingThorns

 _Chapter 1: Calling_

 **Our world is home to many things, things that creep, crawl, fly, swim and slither, it is gods garden and we are the flowers that grow within, when we die it is simply god plucking us up to keep forever. Our world is Eden and on Eden grews parasites... demons, evil beings that threaten to destroy gods beautiful garden so he has his own protectors... angels. And beneath our very nose was a war that has raged on for eons but then began a world of peace, demons stayed below the garden, heating it and taking away the flowers that were evil and greedy and above stayed the angels, protecting it just in case the demons became bored...**

"Levy..., where are you going?!" Her best friends hissed as they climbed the rocky terrain of the mountain, the heat from the volcano was almost blistering but she could take it. Volcanos were like ant hills, demons crawled out from the pits of hell through the lava like beasts of old... or so it was said. She just wanted to look, she was curious about it, her grandfather had told her stories of such things and she just wanted to see.

"I'm only going to look, if you're to scared then you can go back to the Hall!" Levy told her as she turned to look down at the blonde behind her, they hadn't been able to use their wings as they were still in training and so the white, beautiful feathers were carefully tucked to their backs. They were in identical, white gowns, elegantly flowing in the heat waves, the fabric came up to their knees and they had ribbons on their feet. The gowns looked like something that you would picture a greek goddess in, so beautiful and delicate.

"I'm not going to leave you, idiot!" Lucy hissed back at her and Levy grinned as she pushed on, climbing up the jagged rocks towards the entrance. Her hands felt like they were burning and her breath was becoming shallow as they got closer, almost right to the top. She clutched the edge of the burning cliff, pulling herself up as ash coated her front, turning the pristine, white cloth, grey.

"Come on Lucy, we're almost there!" Levy grinned as she gripped the volcanoes entrance to lift herself up, as she peered over she gasped. The flames, how they danced in the pit of lava, it was mesmerising, her golden eyes were hypnotised as she looked down.

"I don't see what so good about it... it's hot, uncomfortable and is just a bunch of melted rock!" Lucy huffed as she pulled up beside her and looked down.

"You're wrong, it's amazing... I can't believe demons come out of there!" Levy gasped as she put her head on her arms and stared down into the orange, boiling pit.

 ** _Come help us..._**

"Wah... Lucy did you hear that?!" Levy squeaked and turned to Lucy who shook her head in confusion as she gave her a concerned look.

"Hear what, I don't hear anything except bubbling lava" the blonde angel said and Levy frowned as she stared back down into the volcano, she was sure she'd heard a voice.

 ** _Levy... please help us..._**

Her heart skipped a beat as she blinked down at the Lava... someone needed help... she bit her lip and shuddered as she turned to Lucy who was staring up at the sky, her face full of boredem.

"Lucy... there's someone down there" Levy whispered and Lucy stared back at her like she had grown a second head. Before looking down into the firey pit.

"No there isn't... you're seeing things Levy" Lucy stated even though it was more heard than seen and Levy looked back down into the lava.

 _ **Levy, we need you... please help us!**_

The voices were so demanding and terrified that Levy almost fell back as she let go of the rock surface and Lucy grabbed her quickly.

"Woah there, are you okay?!" Lucy asked as Levy grabbed the volcano again and nodded, Lucy couldn't hear the voice but Levy knew it was there. She had to help but how?

 **Jump in the lava, it's the only way... please Levy!**

The voices cried and she looked at Lucy who was preoccupied with the sky as Levy bit her lip, should she? What if the voices were lying? What if thet were in trouble? She couldn't just leave them people, they sounded hurt. She sucked up her courage and pulled herself on the edge as she stared down. They were calling her, it was calling her her hazel eyes were trapped in that orange glow as she began falling forward, her body falling over the edge.

"Levy!" She heard Lucy scream and felt her fingers brush against her ankle, the heat was almost unbearable as she got closer to the lava. Her wings were flapping to stop her falling but it was like she was too heavy as she slammed into the thick liquid and was slowly submerging. She attempted to scream only she sucked in that boiling lava that tore through her throat. Her whole body was on fire, the lava was blistering her skin, stripping away her wings as the bone began to melt away. It was like torture as she cried, her eyes were stuck together and her hair was being stripped from her scalp before she passed out fron the pain.

Her lifeless body passed through the firey threshold and began to reform in the ash, like a phoenix, her wings grew bu they were no longer white... they were black, thick and glossy like a ravens only, they were also broken.

Past the grey clouds of ash was a land, a desert so barren that even sand was scarce, the ground was cracked and hard. Her body slammed into the floor, the ground rippled and up turned as the force created a large crater and she lay, barely breathing in the heat and unconscious. Moments passed before a large being flew from the mountains, their very presence enveloping everything in darkness as she slept. His large wings were like that of a dragons and he landed inside the crater beside her, his red eyes glaring down at her and he snarled.

"So this is the one they called, fucking leech demons!" He snarled and pulled out a long, metal sword from seemingly no where though there was a sheath hidden within his black robes. His blade grazed her cheek bone and she stirred as he glided it over the skin of her neck, moving away her beautiful, blue hair that was in messy waves just above her shoulders. She was pretty for an angel... well ex-angel, his heart twinged for her pain, knowing she could no longer go home and he 'tsked' when he heard the leech demons screeching as they came in for the kill.

Angels were demon delicacies, their blood could give you unimaginable strength and he wasn't about to give that to the vermin that was charging towards the crater. He sheathed his sword and bent down, she was surprisingly light as he lifted her in his arms, careful with her wings and with one strong flap, he shot towards the grey sky as the leech demons screeched in anger when they saw him. He glared down at them as he lowered himself a few meters above them. There was about fifty of the ugly critters and he snarled.

"Give back the pure being, we caught her!" The leader yelled and he manouvered the angel so she was in one of his arms as he plucked his sword from his side.

"What did Hades forbid all of you vermin from doing, do you know what you've done!?" He roared as the small demons cowered against the leader, a scrawny, grey, two legged rat who was glaring at him with black, beady eyes.

"Like we care, he doesn't rule over the barren land, anyway your war with god is not our concern!" He snapped and began salivating at the angel, drool dripping fron his fangs.

"He rules all of the underworld and we are no longer at war with the angels or god but you may as well have started one you disgusting creature, angels are forbidden unless they fall from earth, she did not, you tricked her, do not think me stupid now leave this area or I will cut you down!" He ordered and the leader stood higher, trying to look intimidating but to a demon like him it was like a child trying to pick a fight with a wolf.

"And who are you to tell us what to do?!" He laughed and the large demon chuckled as he sliced his sword, not even touching the leech demon yet it struck him down and his followers screeched and howled.

'I am kurogane, Gajeel, the demon of this volcano and I say who enters, defy me again and you will all be at the edge of my sword and I am not a man of mercy!" He snarled before the leech demons began tearing apart their leader as he wailed and screamed. Gajeel began to fly away as the angel shifted and whimpered against him, her slight chest pushing against him and he growled uncomfortably... what was he going to do with her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Crooked wings**

Written by: RainingThorns

 _Chapter 2: trust_

Her body was aching and she felt uncomfortably hot as she groaned and opened her eyes, she remembered someone calling her and she was falling. She shot up with wide eyes as she almost yelped, she fell in the volcano, so where was she now? Her hazel eyes darted around the dark cave and she blinked, there was no one around which begged the question, how did she get there? Plus, someone had tucked her in to a small blanket. She stretched her aching muscles and hissed in pain as she attempted to stretch her wings, they wouldn't, well couldn't move and if she tried it felt like walking on a broken bone. Levy turned in a small effort to see the damage and almost cried, her wings were completely broken and... black, feathers were missing and they were limp and twisted at odd angles.

"No... no this can't be happening!" She panicked as she stood up and her head went dizzy for a few moments before steadying. Her heartwas racing as she stumbled to the mouth of the cave and she stared out of it, there was nothing just... dry desert, it was lifeless and barren. It went on as far as her eye could see and she looked up at the sky, it was dark and grey, orange lights illuminated from behind it as she gasped. Was she... in hell? "L-Lucy... can you hear me!?" She yelled, maybe Lucy had gone in after her but as she listened there was no answer and her heart sank, she had to get home, but how? Her wings were badly hurt and she had no idea where she was.

"You're awake then, I was beginning to lose hope... not that demons know what hope is but you get the point" a deep voice vibrated through the cave and she glared around as she searched for the voice.

"W-who's there!?" She squeaked, trying to sound confident and fearless but her voice broke and it came out like a pathetic whimper.

"I'm behind you" the voice stated in her ears and she whirled round, being greeted by this huge mass of black and she fell backwards with a shriek. Her hazel eyes travelled upwards, he wore a long, black cloak that wrapped around him and was clasped to his right shoulder. Under his cloak was the hilt of a sword that made her breath hitch but he didn't seem to be reaching for it as his arms were folded against his broad chest. He had long, black hair that fell down his back in thick spikes, he was quite handsome which made her confused and uncomfortable as she was told that demons were ugly. His eyes were as red as blood and he had a deep frown on his face, several studs decorated his tanned skin. Three above his eyes, two along his nose, two under his lips and a set of five on each of his ears. Behind him were large, black, leathery wings tipped with bone on the ends and she shuddered, she was terrified of him.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" She whimpered and he looked at her in confusion then amusement as he unsheathed his sword and she scrambled back away from him, accidently leaning on her wing and she cried out in pain.

"Well first, I'm going to set your wings so they can heal" he told her as he sheated his sword and walked over to her, making her flinch as he bent down to her level. "Look, I know I'm a demon but I ain't going to hurt you, that would set off a war and that's the last thing I want to deal with" the demon explained and she searched his face.

"How do I know you're not lying?" She questioned and he sighed as he sat on the floor and took off his cloak, it fell around him in a black mess as he stretched his impossible muscles. His chest was covered by a black, metal breast plate and he wore a pair of chain mail pants with black armoured boots and a red cloth tied around his waist.

"I guess you're just going to have to trust me, if it makes you feel better then have my sword" he answered and unsheathed it before handing it to her. She bit her lip and took the sharp weapon from him, it felt heavy in her hands as she stared at it then back at him. "Turn around for me so I can get your wings sorted" he said and she blinked, she didn't want her back to him but he was giving her every reason to trust him. Slowly, she turned so her back was to him and laid the sword on her legs. Her body shivered as his fingers brushed her skin and he slipped the fabric straps of her dress down her shoulders until her dress was away from her wings and she slightly turned her head to watch him.

Gajeel was inwardly groaning, he'd taken many a demoness but they weren't like this, they were sudctive and they knew it but this girl, she didn't have a clue. The way her back curved made him want to bit his knuckles and she had the soothest skin, so fair and soft as his fingers grazed her and he watched her shiver. She turned her head and watched him out of the corner of one of her golden eyes while he pulled the red cloth from his waist and he ripped it in two.

"This might hurt, I have to set the bones in place" he told her and she did one simple nod before he tenderly took her left wing, the less mangled one and he began to maneuver it to put it in place. She whimpered and tensed as he began tying the red cloth to keep her wing bent at it's natural angle. He touched her right wing and she stiffled a pained sob an attempted to flinch away but he held her side. "I know it hurts but you can't move, you'll make it worse" he said in a gentle tone and she gave him a shakey nod before she gripped her arms, digging her nails in to her flesh as it began to bleed. His hunger for her blood stirred and be bit his tonhue until he tasted his own blood, the copper liquid filling his mouth quickly. Gajeel did it as quickly as possible and made sure it was secure before moving back and he watched her shake and listened to her sniffle.

"Th-thank you..." she breathed quietly as she turned gingerly to face him, her golden eyes were glittering with tears and her lips were quivering, it was obvious that she was terrified and in pain.

"My name is Gajeel... demon of the volcano" he said and she nodded with a small smile, it wasn't a happy smile but it was more of a sad and trying to hide it smile.

"I'm Levy... angel of earth... thank you for helping me" she replied and he gave her a blank expression, demons didn't feel love or happiness, they had no idea what gratitude was or how to deal with someones appreciation because they rarely get it. Instead he grabbed his cloak and wrapped it around her before walking towards the mouth of the cave.

"I'm going to get food, don't leave the cave, there are lesser demons that won't pass up a meal like you so stay here, don't make a sound and if someone wanders this way then yell, I'll hear you" he explained and she looked up at him as she clutched the black cloak on her shoulders.

"W-wait... what if someone comes and they're faster than me...!?" She whimpered and he thought for a second before tearing away one of the small bone spikes on his wings which instantly grew back.

She flinched at the gruesome act as he walked back up to her and took a ribbon from her foot, she watched as he tied it around the three inch bone and put it over her head. As soon as it touched her skin she felt a presence, it was dark yet warm... oddly comforting.

 _ **If you keep this on then you can talk to me like this... you won't have to scream, just talk and I'll hear you...**_

She gasped and he grinned, something that made her heart flutter and she couldn't help but think he was rather handsome when he wasn't frowning. This caused him to chuckle and her cheeks flushed red, he could hear her thoughts now. It felt strange as he left the cave and she began trying to control her thoughts so she didn't make an idiot of herself again. He was strange for a demon though, why was he helping her? War or not, demons and angels were enemies. She couldn't get her head around it and it was frustrating her as she crawled back over to the blanket and nestled on top of it, using the large cloak as a cover and she snuggled up in the black fabric. She was scared and lonely but she felt safe enough to sleep and she closed her eyes, facing the cave wall as her body began to relax. The demon smelt comforting, his thick musky scent ebbing her to sleep...


	3. Chapter 3

**Crooked wings**

Written by: RainingThorns

 _Chapter three: Confusion..._

He flew to the entrance of the cave and could smell tears, he could hear her whimpering and stepped through the thresh hold of the caves mouth. She was rolled up in his cloak, her face was wet with tears and she had a pained look on her face, he dropped the beast he'd killed and took away his sword. Gajeel had blocked out her mindless, sleeping thoughts for the most part but he wanted to know what was making her so upset.

 _ **Lucy! Lucy, where are you? I'm scared... it's dark and lonely... please... I don't want to be alone!...**_

He could feel how terrified she was, he bent down beside the sleeping angel and stared at her, she really was beautiful. Her hair fell on her creamy cheeks that were tinted rose by the heat, her lips were parted slightly and quivering as she silently sobbed.

 _ **Lucy... someone save me, he's coming! He's going to kill me... oh god I'm so scared!**_

Gajeel could see who was there... in her mind, her nightmare... he was large, dark... evil, he could feel the darkness eminating from him and he knew she was having a nightmare... about him. He frowned as he touched her forehead, she was sweating lightly and he pushed the hair from her face, she stirred, whining before rubbing her face in his hand as he cupped her cheek.

 _ **Such warm hands... so gentle... so soft... my protector... Gajeel...**_

He couldn't explain the feeling in his chest, it was hot and exciting, it made his heart race as he leaned back, sitting by her side. His chest felt to tight, like he almost couldn't breath, his mouth was grinning and he couldn't stop it, he was confused and in truth... scared. What was this feeling? Why did he like the way his stomach turned and his heart went a million beats a second? He groaned as she rolled over, pulling the cloak just enough to crawl from her shoulders and teasingly show the top of her chest, the way her dress was twisted... sliding down her arms, it was driving him crazy.

"Stupid angel... seducing me without even knowing it!" He grumbled as he adjusted his metal trousers so he was more comfortable as he looked up at her face. She was starting to wake, her golden eyes fluttering open as she yawned, her little mouth opening wide, her arms stretched upwards and she arched her back before slumping and rubbing her eyes.

"G-Gajeel... when did you get back?" She squeaked and shot up, pulling the black cloak up to her neck and he chuckled as he folded his arms across his chest.

"About ten minutes ago... what were you dreaming about?" He questioned and she looked around nervously as she bit her lip. Why did she have to do that when she was nervous? Of all things she could have played with her hair, bit her nails but no. She had to bit those beautiful, pink, supple lips, making him want to do just that.

"N-nothing... I can't really remember..." she lied, he knew she was lying but he didn't push the matter as he got up and pulled the carcass of the beast over to the middle of the cave, he could feel her eyes on him as he moved, she was controlling her thought pretty well but he could tell she was staring at his ass.

"Can you not do that... it's distracting" he told her and she looked up as he turned round to frown at her, what was he talking about?

"I'm not doing anything?" She said in confusion and he scoffed as he clicked his fingers and a small, blue flame appeared at his finger tips, she noticed there was a fire like pit in the middle of the cave and he lit it before blowing the flame away from his fingers. His butt was mesmerising as she watched him move to grab the carcass of the bear like beast with horns and leathery skin. He had beautiful muscles that flexed as he threw the beast in the pit, making it hiss before he dusted off his hands.

"Seriously... stop, you're making me uncomfortable!" He scolded and she blinked up at him, what was she doing? It made her a little uncomfortable herself. "You're oggling me and as flattering as it is, you are an angel... you shouldn't be thinking about a demon in that way!" He huffed and she gasped, she completely forgot to hide her thoughts. Her cheeks burned red and she hid her face in the cloak, well there went her attempt to not look like an idiot.

"S-sorry..." she mumbled in the black fabric and he chuckled, she was still confused as to why he was helping her but she decided not to dwell on it and be thankful.

"Right stand up for me" he said and she peeked out from the cloak. "Come on, you need to learn how to fight if I'm not here and the sooner, the better" Gajeel explained as he pulled out his sword and threw it to land in front of her, the blade digging in to the floor as she stared at it. "Don't just stare at it, pick it up!" He said sternly and she flinched but stood up, she grabbed the hilt with both hands and yanked it from the rocky ground. "Good, now feel it, watch it, come to terms with your weapon, give it a swing if you must" Gajeel instructed and she nodded as she felt the weight of the sword in her hands. It felt so heavy, so thick and she tightened her grip before giving it a hard swing that almost toppled her over and Gajeel chuckled in amusement.

"It's to big and heavy!" She whined as he rolled his eyes, she bit her lip, why was she feeling so nervous?... Was it because of him?

"We'll go in to the nearest town tomorrow and get you one that fits your... size, but for now just try and use mine" he said and she pouted, puffing out her cheeks and frowning, what did he mean by size? Sure, she was tiny but she wasn't fully grown yet, angels stopped growing around a hundred years old and she was only seventy three which was the equivalent of a twenty year old in human years,

"Well I'm sorry I'm not a giant!" She huffed angrily and he chuckled as he walked over to her, ruffling her hair which only made her angrier. Levy was far from a child, she was wise beyond her years and knew her own mind so people patronising her really made her mad. "Stupid, old demon" she grumbled under her breath and he glared at her.

"I ain't old, runt, I'm a hundred and thirty six!" He growled and she gasped, she didn't think he'd hear her. Plus a hundred and thirty six was around twenty five in human years, he wasn't much older than her yet he seemed mature beyond his age. "Right, shut it and come at me with the sword, don't worry, it won't wound me so give it all you've got!" He ordered and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine..." she mumbled before she raised the sword higher, and steadied her breath, she locked her eyes on to the middle of her chest, she wanted to thrust it right in the middle of his ribcage. With a determined glare, she ran at him as fast as her legs could move, she was so close to him and she thrust the sword forwards but he just disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"That was predictable... again only this time, surprise me..." he whispered in her ear and she swung the sword as she span round, almost catching him but he jumped back with a grin. "Well... you almost did it but your attack needs to be faster, harder, you need to really want to hurt me" he said and she groaned, her muscles were aching from such a small thing not to mention the heat was making her pant and sweat.

"Can't you just... wait till tomorrow, I'm tired, my body aches and this heat is awful, how do you even live here!?" She gasped and he frowned at her.

"Do you think other demons will wait for you to be recovered, do you think they're going to care if you're tired... no raise the sword and come at me again!" He snapped at her and she glared at him, why was he so bothered about her?

"No... I'm exhausted and tired, I need some time to heal!" She huffed angrily and he pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh.

"Do you want to be eaten...?!" He asked in a furious tone and she dropped the sword, the clang echoed through the cave as she kept her eyes locked with his. Those ruby eyes all but staring in to her soul, she was scared and trying not to shake as she folded her arms.

"What do you care, you're a demon, why are you even helping me!?" She interrogated as he stomped up to her, she tried to move back but she soon found herself trapped against the wall and him. His hands were over each of her shoulders and he leaned in close, his face inches from hers and she shuddered, her heart racing painfully.

"I don't care, you're just a weak little angel but I don't want to have to live through another war and I really don't want to have to babysit you so pick up the god damn sword!" He growled and she searched his eyes as he licked his lips and stared at her neck, making her feel more than self conscious.

"I-I don't want to... I'm tired and aching... please just give me some time..." she whimpered and he glared at her as she bit her lip, looking down at her grey dress.

"Argh, you're so infuriating... stop with the lip biting!" He snapped and punched the wall beside her, making her flinch and gasped lightly as she closed her eyes, why was he so angry? It was just a nervous habit. She was afraid and confused, he was so strange, his breath was fanning her face, slowly, she opened her eyes and looked at him, he looked pained and annoyed.

"Gajeel, are you-" her question was cut off as he grabbed her by the sides of her face and slammed his lips into hers, muffling her cry of surprise, her eyes were wide with shock and his red eyes stared at her. His lips were soft and gentle, yet still rough as he grabbed her waist and pulled her in, crushing her body to his. What was going on?!...


	4. Chapter 4

**Crooked wings**

Written by: RainingThorns

 _Chapter 4: His Light_

She was stunned to say the least as his hands wrapped carefully around her waist, cautiously minding her wings and she couldn't move. Her body was trapped against him but she couldn't fight him, her body refused to, her hands wanted to lay at his chest, her heart instead of throbbing fearfully was beating like the wings of a humming bird. She knew it was wrong so why did it feel so... so right? Her mind was full of a million thoughts, how soft his lips were, if she should kiss him back, why did she feel so happy about it, why was a demon kissing her!? He was still looking deep in to her hazel eyes with a thick, almost dream like stare.

 _ **Close your eyes, Levy...**_

His thick voice purred in her mind and she gasped, his presence in her head, it didn't feel anything like it had before, it felt electric, sending sparks throughout her and she gasped. She didn't know how to react so she did just what he said, slowly closing her eyes.

 _ **Just think about what you feel...**_

Gajeels voice said in a husky tone and she did, concentrating on the feel of his lips as he parted them and licked her bottom lip, making her breath hitch as he nibbled along it and she parted them. He let out a satisfied growl that caused her to shiver as his tongue slipped between her lips and gently coaxed her own in to a sensual dance, he tasted like copper and something sweet, whatever it was, it was making her want to taste him more and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. The kiss deepened as he pushed her up against the wall, not hard enough to hurt her wings but she flinched, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her up so she was level with him as he parted her legs to be either side of his hips. The cold, hard, metal of his pants scraped against her skin and she whimpered when she felt something solid press against her most sensitive part as he chuckled.

 _ **There's a good, little angel, let me take you...**_

He growled in her thoughts and she shivered, it sounded so dangerous but it only made her feel more... excited, her hips pushed against his as he kissed over her cheek, sliding his tongue down the curve of her jaw until he got to her collar bone. The way his lips teased and moved along her flesh made her let out a slight moan, much to his satisfaction while he began nibbling at her skin making her bite her lip.

 _ **Got to have her blood!**_

His voice snarled, deeper than before and her heart dropped as she blinked, her eyes snapped open just as his lips parted and she felt his tongue leave a hot trail from just under her ear to the crook of her neck. She began to shake and grit her teeth against his actions, she was no longer enjoying it... instead she wanted him away. When she felt fangs graze her skin, she yelped and pushed him. It was hard enough to make him stumble and he dropped her, her knees hit the cave floor and she winced before glaring up at him.

"I should have known you were only using me... how dare you even touch me!" She screamed at him and he blinked in confusion, his mouth opening to say something but she cut him off. "What gave you the right to do that, to toy with me!?" She snapped, she was angry at him, so, so angry but her heart felt like it was collapsing inward, it felt hard to breath as she fought back the tears that threatened to slip from her eyes.

"I... I wasn't toying with you, you were the one enticing me... I was just doing what came natural to a demon, if you didn't want me to try and bite you then don't to fucking seduce me!" He yelled back and she sniffled as she glared at him.

"M-me... seduce you, don't make me laugh, why would I even think about wanting to mate with a demon?!" She snapped and he audibly growled, a thick, ominous sound.

"Oh that's fucking hysterical coming from the person who was practically drooling over me and what would I want with a weak, pathetic angel with no chest who is practically a child!?" He argued, making her heart hurt even more, she was already self conscious so his words felt like she was being stabbed in the chest.

"Then why save me, you're a demon, you should have killed me hours ago but no, you find it amusing to lure me in, make me feel these... things just for entertainment... everyone was right about demons, you all have such hollow hearts!?" She shouted in frustration as she stood up, a stone had cut her knee just deep enough to make blood drip down her legs and she hissed in pain.

"What would you know about a demons heart and I saved you because I didn't want to deal with a war but you know what, go ahead, leave, be my guest but don't expect me to come running when you're about to be torn apart?!" He snarled as he clenched his fists and she quickly wiped away the tears that escaped her eyes.

"Fine, I don't need your help anyway!" She answered as she stormed towards the mouth of the cave, she gulped back the tears that started to become overwhelming, Levy looked down for a safe route down the cliff and noticed the tiny path hidden within the rocks. Her heart was telling her to turn around but her mind was to stubborn to listen and she gingerly stepped on to the small trail that lead down the cliff. She didn't need his help! She could do it by herself, she wasn't weak or pathetic and she sure wasn't going to stay with the demon that wanted to eat her.

Gajeel watched her leave, her hips swung with every stride as he glared at her, waiting for her to turn around and run at him but she got closer and closer to the caves entrance, not even turning to look at him. Why did he let that single thought slip and ruin everything?! He was enjoying her kiss, the taste of her skin, it was almost euphoric and he reveled in the way he felt around her. Gajeel cursed as she left the cave, he couldn't even tap in to her head, she was so angry and upset all he could feel was how she felt. Angry, sad... betrayed, terrified, everything was such a mess in there and he was thrust out by the ball of emotion.

"Fuck... fuck, fuck, fuck... ugh, stupid angel, get out of my head!" He snarled as he paced and eventually tried to distract himself by taking the now very well cooked beast off of the pit of embers. Gajeel grabbed his sword and cut a stip of meat from the carcass. It was chewy and juicy as he tore in to it and glared at the orange flecks that glided up from the fire. No matter how much he ate or glared, all he could think of was that little bluenette, what was wrong with him? With the beast now half eaten and the fire all but ash, he laid back and stared at the ceiling, his head was in agony, he felt something he'd never encountered... regret. He hated that he let her leave, he hated what he said to her, he hated the fact that he wanted to take her blood... he hated how she wouldn't stop running across his mind. Was he going insane? No demoness had ever made him like this so why was that little angel able to make him want to chase her?

All of a sudden, his body shot up and he felt his heart speed up like he was terrified, his breathing was ragged and he began sweating as he glared out of the cave. Black clouds turned day into night and yet, Levy had still not returned, was that why he was scared? Was he worried? Yes, he knew she couldn't hold her own, she was hurt and bleeding, a demon would smell her a mile away!

 _ **Gajeel!**_

It echoed in his head, her scream, it was a blood curdling, terrified shriek and his mind clicked, I wasn't just his fear, he didn't even think twice as he grabbed his sword and ran to the entrace of the cave. Gajeel dived off of the edge and opened his wings, making him glide as he closed his eyes. She had only been gone a few hours, she couldn't have made it far, her thoughts became less hazy and he opened his eyes, looking around the barren land. His red orbs glared in the blackness, trying to spot her. Thats when he saw them, the leech demons, there was about twenty of them and they were running, screeching towards... her as she sprinted, trying to get away from the evil creatures that were around fifty foot behind her.

"No... Levy!" He yelled when he saw her stumble and he sped up, his wings beating as fast as they possibly could, she was trying to scamper backwards away from them. His heart was pounding painfully in his chest and he increased his speed, forcing his wings to move faster as the leeches got closer to her. He was minutes away as one dived at her and she screamed, that shrill cry as she closed her eyes and he closed his own... he refused to let her die... he wasn't going to let her go, not when he'd just found his angel... his light in this otherwise dark and barren world...


	5. Chapter 5

**Crooked wings**

Written by: RainingThorns

 ** _Chapter 5: Cold... warm_**

She grumbled as she limped across that dry, endless desert, her legs ached, for some reason, she was freezing, it was like the temperature dropped below 0° when the black clouds rolled in. Levy rubbed her upper arms as she shivered and pushed on, she didn't want to be out in the dark, defenceless, she needed to find shelter, quickly. She glared around, searching for a cave of some sorts when she heard the most god awful noise, it sounded like nails on a chalk bored, mixed with someone scraping a metal fork across a plate. Her ears twinged at the noise and she looked around, trying to find the source when a large shadow seemed to be ruuning towards her, around seventy feet away. She glared at it, trying to figure out what is was when the screeching became more frantic and her golden eyes went wide. It wasn't one shadow, it was many... so many small creatures, the were charging straight for her and she knew they weren't coming to say hello. Levy wasted no time and began running, her wings were trying to break free from the cloth in an effort to flee the demonic, rat like creatures. They were getting closer, shouting things at her that she could barely make out but she could pin point several phrases.

"Tear apart the pure one, knaw on her bones, rip out her heart!" Just these made her begin to sob as she frantically limped on her wounded leg, they were gaining on her. Her heart was like thunder in her chest as she grabbed the sharp, tooth like bone that was swinging at her chest and screamed not only out loud but in her head.

"Gajeel!" She shrieked as she clutched the bone, tears were slipping down her cheeks as she panted and ran, she had no where to go, the desert just went on and on as those things ran after her. They were going to catch her, they were going to rip her apart and feast on her, they weren't shy about making that known. She stupidly looked back, oh god they were so close, only fifty feet away and getting closer. Levy cried as she turned back around and let out a scream as she stumbled and fell, twisting her ankle and she crawled forwards a little before turning to face the creatures. She made a vain attempt to scamper away, her hands slipping beneath her and her feet pushed her backwards. Oh god, they were about fifteen feet from her, so many of them, these rodent like demons with large, knawing fangs and beady, dark eyes. The closest one let out a demonic, screech as it dived at her, she closed her eyes tightly and screamed, waiting for the monster to begin ripping through her flesh. Gajeel wasn't coming, she was going to die.

The air was knocked out of her as something hit her from the side with enough force to knock out an earth elephant. She gasped as the wind picked up and the beating of heavy wings pounded her ears. Levy was afraid to open her eyes as the creatures shrieking began to get quieter but slowly, she peeked at whatever was flying away with her. She was greeted with worried, red eyes and she gasped as his piercings glinted in the little light, her breath hitched before even more tears welled up in her hazel orbs. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she sobbed into his shoulders, tightening her hold.

'I... I didn't think y-you were coming... I was s-so scared!" Levy cried and he changed the way he was holding her so instead of being held like a princess, she was flush against him, his arm tight around her back and his hand holding the the back of her head.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you, I don't ever want to hurt you..." he whispered in her ears as she sniffled and she nodded in acknowledgement.

"I-I'm sorry about w-what I said... I didn't m-mean it!" She sobbed and he too nodded, he was just glad that he got to her in time, if they'd so much as scratched her he would have slaughtered them all, he still wanted to slaughter them for trying. He flew across the sky until she stopped crying but she still had her head on his shoulder as she stared in to the black abyss, he couldn't feel anything in her head which was slightly worrying. "I'm not going to be going back up to the surface, am I?" She questioned, the tone of her voice was unreadable, almost mono tone and he sighed.

"No... once you've entered, you can't leave, just like if a demon goes to the surface, they can never come back down, they're tainted with light and so, you're now tainted by the darkness, it's why your wings have gone black, a demons wings go white" he explained and she nodded once, she was so calm about it, like she wasn't phased and he flew back to the cave, maybe sleep would help her feel better. Whatever was wrong with her was deeply unsettling, was it because she couldn't go home? That was enough to upset anyone. He landed at the mouth of the cave and she wriggled to be back on the floor, he did just that, she didn't even look up at him, she just walked over to the back of the cave and laid down, her back was to him and he frowned.

 _ **What's wrong?**_

He asked and she shrugged her shoulders.

 ** _There is clearly something wrong, so what is it? You're blocking me from your thoughts_**

Again, she simply shrugged and he sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose, why couldn't she just tell him what was wrong? He wasn't a mind reader, well, not like that at least. Gajeel left her, figuring that she would tell him eventually and he walked over to the carcass, she needed food and he needed to see her injuries. He sliced away a chunk of meat and sat beside her.

"Right, I ain't asking, eat this and let me tend to your leg and foot!" He grumbled and she turned, only half and inch as she looked at him, a bored and unemotional look.

 _ **Not hungry...**_

They were the only words she spoke... thought even and he shook his head as he dropped it beside her face, she was going to eat it, even if he had to force feed her.

"Like I said, I'm not asking, eat and let me see your wounds!" He said sternly and she rolled back over, her fingers brushing the crispy meat and she swallowed thickly.

 ** _Please... just leave me alone..._**

Her voice was soft and there was the slightest show of sadness in her hazel eyes, he didn't know what to do, she was clearly depressed but how could he help her? Gajeel didn't want to push her away more than he had so he left her, they were both tired and mentally exhausted. He laid down, two feet away from her, his hands behind his head and staring at the rocks above. She was shivering and he sat up, grabbing the cloak to the side of him before throwing it over her.

"T-thank you" she muttered but he didn't say anthing, they settled in to silence, her breathing was steady and quiet as Gajeel watched her body move as she inhaled and exhaled. It wasn't long before she was asleep and he rolled over to face her back, he reached out, his fingers sifting through her cyan locks she squirmed and murmered in her sleep, her thoughts coming out like a fountain, some jumbled up nonsense and some clear and vibrant.

 _ **Lucy, I miss you... I miss everyone, I hope I see you eventually...**_

 ** _Shakespeare, Edgar Allen Poe... humans have strange names..._**

 ** _Jelly, roundabout, take a look at the clouds..._**

 _ **I wonder what humans do with those strange rain shields when it's not rain...**_

What in gods name was a rain shield? That confused him and amused him at the same time.

 _ **Gajeel, they're everywhere, Gajeel... you said you'd save me, Gajeel where are you, please, Gajeel!?**_

She was screaming and began whimpering in her sleep before tossing and turning until she was facing him, her face was scrunched up in a terrified frown. He was worried, he wanted to comfort her but he didn't want her to wake up and freak out. Gajeel sucked up pride and cupped her soft cheek, rubbing his thumb over her skin until she stopped whining, her face grew soft and she shifted closer, until she was a few inches from him. He was stunned and cautious, what was he suppose to do? She moaned in annoyance and felt around, patting and strocking as she grabbed his hand, putting it over her waist.

 _ **Hmm... so warm... so warm...**_

Her voice was trailing off into it's sleepy mess as he relaxed, shuffling closer, filling the space between them and wrapping his arm around her more before closing his eyes. He bent his head and his lips touched her soft hair, she wriggled and rubbed her face against his chest her small hands crawling out from the cloak to hold his solid, metal breast plate which he'd fogotten to take off. With a mutter, he sat up and untied the shoulders so he could lift it over his head, his hair fell down his toned back before he laid back down and regained his position. His body had become accustomed to the hard floor so he managed to fall to sleep relatively easily and so they laid. Wrapped in each others arms... comfortable and safe... for now...


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, in don't know when I'll be updating again, after everything that's happened, the bombings in Paris, the threats of it coming here, it's all become to much. My sister was in Paris at the time, she got caught up in it and we haven't heard from her, we've rung the numbers and tried her phone, we're fearing the worst so please, just give me some time, I will update at some point but not right now... sorry


End file.
